Through Darkness Comes Light
by Debs1990
Summary: Fleur helps Bill grieve in the aftermath of The Battle of Hogwarts.


**Through Darkness Comes Light**

Even a happy life cannot be without a measure of darkness, and the word happy would lose its meaning if it were not balanced by sadness. It is far better to take things as they come along with patience and equanimity _._ _Carl Jung_

* * *

The second of May 1998 was a date that would go down in history as the Battle of Hogwarts. On this day, everything changed and the wizarding world would never be the same again because of it. The Boy Who Lived had faced Voldemort one last time and good had conquered evil once and for all. It was a day wizards and witches everywhere would look back on and celebrate. However, it was a day tinged with sadness for all. Like all wars, many were injured and lives were lost that day. Survivors were left with heavy hearts and what remained of a school they all loved.

The bodies of loved ones were in the great hall. Parvati and Padma Patil gathered around the once beautiful and full of life Lavender Brown, who had succumbed to the injuries she obtained when falling from a balcony. Parvati clutched Padma like a lifeline and sobbed at the loss of her best friend. Padma was trying to be strong for Parvati but failed in her attempts to hold back the tears.

Meanwhile, tears rolled down Harry Potter's cheek as he sat by the bodies of Remus Lupin and Tonks. He thought about their new-born son having to grow up without his parents. He was too young to have any memories of them, just like Harry had been. He tried to take comfort in the bittersweet fact that the second wizarding war was now over and Teddy Lupin would have a much better life because of it, even if it had cost his parents their own lives to achieve this for him. He cast one more look at his fallen friends and allies before walking sadly towards the redheads that made up the biggest group in the room.

The body of Fred Weasley was lying in the middle, surrounded by his heartbroken family. Arthur Weasley was steadfastly holding back his tears as he hugged his wife and murmured words of comfort in her ear. Percy and Ron were sobbing on the floor next to Fred's body while a crying Hermione stood behind them, trying to think of the best way to support the family in their grief. Charlie was doing his best to console Ginny, who was sobbing uncontrollably when Harry walked up and wrapped his arms around her. George Weasley was not crying. He sat as still as a statue next to Ron and Percy and his eyes never left his twin. He was numb.

Bill Weasley was watching his family falling apart around him. He tried to copy his father's strength and not break down but it was getting harder for him with every minute that passed. At this point, he felt a small hand on his back and turned to see his wife. He wiped a tear from her cheek as she looked at him with love and concern.

"I have to be strong for them, Fleur," he told her.

"No Bill, the grief will eat you up eef you don't release it now. Crying ees nothing to be ashamed of and the strongest thing you can do for our family is to let eet out and allow it to bring us all together. In order to experience true happiness my darling, you 'ave to let een the sadness." Fleur moved closer and wrapped her arms tightly around him and that was all it took. The wall he had started to build up had collapsed at the words of his amazing wife. He let the tears fall for his brave and funny younger brother.

"I love you so much," he whispered tearfully.

"I love you too," she replied.

 **A few years later**

"You're doing brilliantly, Fleur. Just push..." Bill was cut off by his wife before he could finish his sentence.

"I am pushing! What does eet look like I am doing? Taking a bath?" Fleur snapped before gritting her teeth in agony once more.

Bill should have seen that one coming. After all the warnings he had got from friends who already had children he had expected worse. Not once had she said, "This is all your fault!"

"Maybe you should give eet a try eef you think you can do a better job," Fleur snapped again. Bill struggled to hold back a laugh.

"I would if I could, my love." As he said this she started crying, her face contorting in pain.

"I can't do this, Bill." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you can. You put your name down for the Triwizard Tournament when you were seventeen and faced a dragon, grindylows and all sorts in the maze. When I was attacked by Greyback you could have called off the engagement and left me, but you didn't. You helped us get Harry out of Privet Drive and fought death eaters to do so, and you healed Hermione after she was tortured by that bitch, Lestrange. At the Battle of Hogwarts, you fought bravely and last of all you helped me get through my grief when I lost Fred. You are the strongest and bravest woman I know, Fleur Isabelle Weasley, and I can't imagine my life without you."

Listening to Bill's words seemed to bring back Fleur's resolve and determination replaced the tears and pain. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, making him grimace. With encouraging words from Bill and a couple of pushes from Fleur, the cries of a newborn baby could be heard.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have a beautiful baby girl," said the midwife.

A few minutes later the baby was cleaned up and the midwife had determined that the baby was healthy. Fleur smiled with delight as she held her daughter for the first time.

"We 'ave a daughter, Bill."

"She's perfect," Bill said while looking at his daughter in awe. "Just like her mother."

The midwife beamed at them. "Do you have a name for her?"

Bill and Fleur looked at each other and smiled. They both looked down at their daughter and answered the midwife simultaneously.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley"


End file.
